Hey Draco!
by The-Mixed-Up-Girl
Summary: Draco Malfoy’s three best friends are spending a week of their summer in the Caribbean without him, since he can’t go. So Merissa, Blaise, and Chloe are going to write a series of letters telling him about their days at the beach.
1. Day 1

**Hey Draco!**

**by The-Mixed-Up-Girl  
**

**Draco Malfoy's three best friends are spending a week of their summer in the Caribbean without him, since he can't go. So Merissa, Blaise, and Chloe are going to write a series of letters telling him about their days at the beach. Come along with Merissa, Blaise and Chloe on their little quest to make Draco feel better.

* * *

**

** Day 1:** _Friday_, August 23

**Hey** _Draco_, 

**Well, today is day one.** We hope you aren't feeling that bad. _We are sad that you aren't here with us and we missed you, a lot. _**Well the girls are; I just miss you. (Not the a lot part thought) **Sod off Blaise. _Don't listen to him Dray, Blaise doesn't know what he's talking about. _**Uh-un, I do know what I am talking about. **Yeah right, when we got here, I bet the first thing in your mind was "Yay, the sun!" Then you forgot about everything else. **Ha ha, very funny Rissa. **_Ok, cut it out you two, we're writing to Draco, remember? _**Oops, sorry Clo. **_ Thank you, much better. Ah… where we're we? _**The part about how we missed him. **_Right, thanks Blaise. _**No problem. **So, back two our day. We started out building a sand castle. **The girls made me, I swear! **_Shut it, Blaise, it is so not a girly activity._ Anyways, one of us thought it would be fun to destroy it, _so we decided to chase that person around the beach. _**You never got me though. **_We will, I promise. After we got tired, we decided to have lunch. _Oh right, and Clo's big dog, Sparky ate with us too. **He ate my entire cookie. **_Stop sulking Blaise, I will get you another right after we finish writing to Dray ok? _**Okeday, Chloe. Then we went around looking for seashells. **_We sent you one! _We did Draco, and right after out hunt; somebody had to dunk us in the sea. _*cough, cough Blaise!* _**I told you I was sorry already. **Alrighty then, well_, it was a good time to go swimming thought. _**Thank you Clo, **_Whatever Blaise. _So we stayed there until it got dark. _So that is pretty much what we did on the first day. __**We **_**made a sandcastle, ran around chasing me,** ate lunch, looked for seashells, _got dunked in the sea, and went swimming. _**Yup, that's all we did. Not much, but it was fun. **We are going to bid you farewell, _or, until tomorrow at least. _

_** Bye Draco,**_

** Blaise, **Merissa, _and Chloe_

**P.S.  
Whew, the girls aren't here anymore. Alright, I do have a confession. I **_**do**_** miss you a lot. There I said it. **

** Bye for now.**

** Blaise

* * *

**

Key:**  
Blaise **Merissa_Chloe_**Blaise and Merissa**_**All three of them**_ _Merissa and Chloe_


	2. Day 2

**Hey Draco!**

**Draco Malfoy's three best friends are spending a week of their summer in the Caribbean without him, since he can't go. So Merissa, Blaise, and Chloe are going to write a series of letters telling him about their days at the beach. Come along with Merissa, Blaise and Chloe on their little quest to make Draco feel better.

* * *

**

Day 2_:_ **Saturday**, _August 24_

_**Dear Draco, **_

**Hey it's us again. The girls and I have agreed on writing to you every day. **_I know it's a lot, or some might say bare minimum, _but we feel it is best to keep you updated 24/7. **So here we are, launching into our big story. **_Not a big story, I think it is more of a report of some sort. _I agree with Clo. **You always agree with Chloe**. Do not.**Do to. **Do… _Okay, that's enough, remember we are writing to Draco, not here to bicker. _Right, so today, it was a bit rainy. **But we went out to play anyways. **_With our ponchos of course! _It was really too wet to do anything, but we did catch some crabs. **I love crabs! **_Thank you Blaise; anyway_, for the rest of the day, we sat around the fireplace reading. **Arrgg books, I really don't like reading. **_Thanks Blaise.__ But around noon, it finally stopped raining enough for us to go out on to the beach for lunch. _**Lunch, I love lunch! **BLAISE! _WE… _**Know, alright, alright. Sorry Draco. **Sparky thought it was a bit too wet for his liking so he didn't come. **Thank goodness, he didn't steal my cookie this time.** _Shush Blaise. Well then we walked around the beach. _Guess what we found! We saw a grove of coconut trees. **I tried to climb it, **but you failed. **God Rissa… **_Children, children calm down. Daddy came to help us. _Yeah, Mr. Parker used a serving charm to get some coconuts down.  **And Mrs. Parker made some bombing Coconut Macaroons. **_We enclosed some for you. _Hope you like them! **If you don't, can you send them back? **_BLASIE!_ **Just kidding Draco! After we ate cookies and drank milk…**_Too much info Blaise. Err… well it started to rain again, so we didn't do much afterwards. _*Sigh* Too bad you can't come, can you Dray? We could use some of you wit. Besides, Chloe is really, really missing you a lot.  _Do not, Rissa. _**Aww, ickle-Chloe is blushing. **_Cut that out Blaise! _**Sorry, no can do. **Please Blaise. **Alright then, since you said please. **_We are a bit off topic aren't we? Sorry about that, I think it's because of the rain__. _So we now come to a close on… **our fantastic story! **It's not a story, it more of a report! ** No it's not! **Yes it is! **No it… **_Ok, ok, GUYS, STOP! _

_**Bye Draco,**_

_ Chloe, _**Blaise, **and Merissa

* * *

Key: **Blaise **Merissa_Chloe _**Blaise and Merissa**_**All three of them**__Merissa and Chloe_


	3. Day 3

Hey Draco!

Draco Malfoy's three best friends are spending a week of their summer in the Caribbean without him, since he can't go. So Merissa, Blaise, and Chloe are going to write a series of letters telling him about their days at the beach. Come along with Merissa, Blaise and Chloe on their little quest to make Draco feel better.

_Day 3:_ Sunday, **August 25**

Dear _Draco,_

_Somebody's not feeling too well today. _So it's up to us two to write to you. **Wow, so many to, in that sentence. **Urggg, Blaise back to bed. _You have to, you know, or I'll call mum. _**Now you won't. **_Yes, I will. _**No you… **Ok, we'll let them bicker for a while, shall we. Well it all started today when Blaise happened to eat a bad crab. _Ok, I'm back. Yeah, so he ate a bad crab and the next thing we knew, he started to… err how do we put it? __Oh right, he made pavement pizza._ **Or another word for puking! ** _Blaise, what did I tell you? _**Sorry mum. **Yeah, he got sick everywhere. Mrs. Parker had to make a Heath Potion for him. _Well it wasn't a pretty sight. Then we had to wash up everywhere. I still think I smell funny. AHHH, go away Sparky! _There she goes. I guess it is only me and you now. Clo got attacked by Sparky and now she has to go clean up. What in the world are we going to talk about now? Oh I know, I should talk about what happened before Blaise ate the bad crab. We went shopping on the mainland. I think we got groceries too besides clothes. Blaise messed up his shirt in a game of cliff climbing. _Ok, I'm back now for sure. It's your turn now Rissa. Humm…. Rissa was writing about the cliff climbing! Well, I won that and decided that we should have crabs for dinner. So I guess you can say it was my fault that Blaise got sick. I should go say sorry to him. *sigh* mum's right about me mopping around. But I just can't help it. Things are just too boring without you here. I should just turn this over to Blaise. I guess it won't hurt, since I own him one anyways. _**Oh, thanks Clo. I can't believe she made we eat that crab! I knew something was wrong with it. You know Draco, Clo is right; things aren't as fun here, when you aren't around. What the heck am I suppose to write now. The girls covered up mostly everything, since we didn't do much today. I could give you a recount of the stuff we did do thought. We did cliff climbing, and Chloe did win. (She didn't lie.) We did go shopping, I had a fun time picking out clothes, (yeah, I know, I'm going pretty girly, but I'm the only freaking **_**boy**_** here!) After shopping, we went and had dinner, after that… I think you know what happened. So, I'm stopping here. GUYS! **_We're here. _Oh we are ending?_ Ok then! ____**See ya,**_

Merissa,_Chloe_** and Blaise **

**Blaise **Merissa_Chloe _**Blaise and Merissa**_**All three of them**__Merissa and Chloe __**Blaise and Chloe**_


	4. Day 4

Hey Draco!

Draco Malfoy's three best friends are spending a week of their summer in the Caribbean without him, since he can't go. So Merissa, Blaise, and Chloe are going to write a series of letters telling him about their days at the beach. Come along with Merissa, Blaise and Chloe on their little quest to make Draco feel better.

**Day 4**_:_ _Monday,_ August 26

**D**e_ar_** Dr**ac_o,_

We kept our promises still and will hopefully continue, if we don't forget of course._ Just kidding Dray, we won't. _**Hey there! I'm all better, thanks to Mrs. Parker and her wonderful potion. I think she is better than Madame Pomfrey. **_Thanks Blaise, I bet mum will be thrill to know that. Err…things aren't getting any better, but we are trying to make the best out of anything. _We went swimming again and I think, I got a little burnt. **Burnt? You're fried Rissa! **_Hey, that's totally not funny Blaise; it was your fault that she got burnt. _**My fault, how could it be my fault? **You gave me the wrong tube. **Oh that's right, my bad.** After swimming, we tried to stay cool as possible. _The temperature here is about 36__C. I think it is way cooler in Great Britain and it is here. Mum told us to stay inside until dark. _**So when it got dark, we went out and Mrs. Parker right. It **_**was**_** a whole lot cooler.** _ We played Ghost in the Grave Yard; it is muggle game that we learned. _We should teach it to you sometime. **I got to be the ghost, and I had to 'tag' people to get them 'out'. **_We also had a midnight snack, and we looked at the stars while we lay on the sand. _I think we all are a bit restless to get back home. **Nope not me! I'm having the best time of my life.** _Really? How come I saw you marking days off, on a piece of paper tacked to the wall? _**Chloe, one could count down, if they really want to. **Hey, speaking of counting down, there are about 3 more days until we go to school! _No sorry dear, actually we have 5 more days until we go to school. But we are staying here only for 3 more days, Rissa. _Oops, that's right, I got mixed up.  **That's not nice to keep Draco's hopes up and then crush them in one blow. **_We're sorry Draco!_ _I think we might go back to your house for the last 3 days. Don't you think it is a good idea? Ask your mum about that, if you please. _**And oh, while you are at that, ask your parents again if you could come here, at least for the very last day! **We are all dying of boredom. _If you're parents won't agree to us staying for the last three days or still won't allow you to come, and then we will see you later then in our next letter. _**I think we all should go to bed now. **

Night Draco,

Merissa, _Chloe, _**and Blaise**

**Blaise **Merissa_Chloe _**Blaise and Merissa**_**All three of them**__Merissa and Chloe_


	5. Day 5

Hey Draco!

Draco Malfoy's three best friends are spending a week of their summer in the Caribbean without him, since he can't go. So Merissa, Blaise, and Chloe are going to write a series of letters telling him about their days at the beach. Come along with Merissa, Blaise and Chloe on their little quest to make Draco feel better.

Day 5_:_**Tuesday**_, August 27_

_H_**e**y**Dr**_ac_o,

**We are one way or another holding on. **_Mum and Dad are doing rather better than us, I'm surprised._ Don't worry, we're not dying. **Well, we don't think so at least.** _We went exploring again._ We also got lost. **Hey, I knew exactly where we were going, thank you very much.** _Then how come were kept on going in a circle?_ Anyway Draco, we somehow got out and Mr. and Mrs. Parker where so glad to see us. _They also made us swear not to wonder off by ourselves again._ **But I wasn't afraid though!** Hush Blaise. You weren't afraid? Then why did you refuse to go into the jungle afterwards? **I don't like mosquitoes and flies and rats and trees and...** _Right, let's move on. Mum and dad told us that today we were having a cook out. It is some kind of muggle party, where people/ neighbors gather around and bring food. _**All of our relatives came.** Hey Blaise, your grandmum is so funny. **Yeah, and your granddad is hilarious and your Uncle Will....** _Ah guys, we are trying to make Draco feel better, not to make him sadder. _**How are we making him sadder?** _BLAISE USE YOUR HEAD!_ **Ohhh, Sorry mate! **_Don't worry; we still are missing you still. Oh by the way, thanks for your first reply of the week. _What in the world are you doing over there? It's already our 5th letter! **Are you **_**even**_** reading our letters???** So you _are _ditching us then? **DRACO MALFOY YOU ARE A…** _Guys, calm down, I bet Draco does have a good explanation for us right? YOU BETTER HAVE ONE OR YOU ARE SOO DEAD! No pressure of course. So anyways, after the cook out, mum sent us to the main land to get more groceries. She also said that we could spend some time there too. _**So technically we aren't on the beach anymore. **We are among civilization! **CIVILIZATION, CIVILIZATION, CIVILIZATION! **_Guys, stop it right now! Sorry we got carried away again. We all had spent a few hours there and came back, feeling all better, will almost all of us. (Some of us are going a bit barmy.) _**Yeah right, Chloe I'm perfectly fineeeee. Hey, maybe we could stay here for a few more days without Draceee, since he is a…** Umm, _Blaise?_ **Yeseeee?** _Did you forget that we are still writing to Draco? _**Oops, sorry matey, againee. **We should get going, in case we spill any more insults or words that have e's tacked on to them.

_Chao,_

_Chloe, _**Blaise, **and Merissa

**Blaise **Merissa_Chloe_**Blaise and Merissa**_**All three of them**_ _Merissa and Chloe_


	6. Day 6

Hey Draco!

Draco Malfoy's three best friends are spending a week of their summer in the Caribbean without him, since he can't go. So Merissa, Blaise, and Chloe are going to write a series of letters telling him about their days at the beach. Come along with Merissa, Blaise and Chloe on their little quest to make Draco feel better.

_Day 6: _Wednesday_,_**August 28**

Hey **Draco**_,_

_Help! Please, please, please come. We can't stand it anymore. _Blaise is driving us up the wall here! **To tell you the truth Draco, forget what I wrote in the other letter, I really do what you here. **_Draco, if you don't come, I will personally go over and drag you here. _Your parents will understand it you just talk to them. **Don't just talk to them; beg them for Merlin's sake.** _Mum and dad could talk to your parents, if you want me to ask them. _Dray, come on, we all know that you want to. **Yeah Draco, no matter how much you hide it, we can tell, especially how you all of a sudden, wrote about 3 letter today, all in a row.** _We will await your response eagerly. But enough of that, we might as well tell you what we did today. _Blaise threw crabs at us today, one clipped me on my toes. Mrs. Parker had to fix it for me. **Yeah, she told me off and made me wash the dishes. **_Daddy and mum both are wondering if we should end this trip early. _We told them to wait just one more day, you know in case if you want to come. We _also made a big mess in the kitchen too, when we tried to help Blaise with the dishes. So mum told us to cool off and go outside again and make a sandcastle. _**And mate, guess what? I actually did it willingly. Ahhhhh, what is going on with me? **Blaise calm down, we are just going thought some kind of phase or something. _Yeah, we are going though the… god I can't believe this is coming from my mouth. We are going though the Missing-Draco-Malfoy- Phase._ **Clo, did I just here you say that? **_Yes, yes you did, happy? I just openly admitted that I absolutely missed the heck out of Draco._ **Ickle-Chloe is… **Blaise, I think you better stop or you are going to get hurt. Oops I said that I bit too late. **AHHHH! CHLOE STOP, STOP! I'M SORRY. DRACO, YOU BETTER COME OR CHLOE IS GOING TO BE THE CRAP OUT OF ME SOON!** Well, as you can see, Clo's temper has got the best of her, and Blaise is soon going to get a black eye. So I suggest you better get your butt over here fast. I will hopefully see you later if I don't get beat up! 

Bye,

Merissa (the other two are still fighting)

**Blaise **Merissa_Chloe _**Blaise and Merissa**_**All three of them**__Merissa and Chloe_


	7. Day 7

Hey Draco!

Draco Malfoy's three best friends are spending a week of their summer in the Caribbean without him, since he can't go. So Merissa, Blaise, and Chloe are going to write a series of letters telling him about their days at the beach. Come along with Merissa, Blaise and Chloe on their little quest to make Draco feel better.

_**Epilogue:**_

_**We might as well tell you what happened after the last letter. We condensed a long story short.**_ **In the end, Draco did come and I did get a black eye. It stayed for a whole week. Mrs. Parker didn't even offer to fix it for me. I didn't complain thought; I personally thought that I should have gotten that black eye a very long time ago. **_Yes, I agree with Blaise, after all the things that he did to us; I should have given it to him faster. He was asking for it anyways. By the way, when Draco came, things became better and better, till no one wanted to leave. _And oh, and we did spend the last three days of summer vacation at the Malfoy Manor. I think secretly that Chloe and Draco were quite happy. But when Pansy Parkinson came to visit…. well that is another story to tell sometime later. 

_**The End**_

**Blaise **Merissa_Chloe _**Blaise and Merissa**_**All three of them**__Merissa and Chloe_


End file.
